Shadow of Kurabridged
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: The abridged version of Shadow of Yuma, by Photon Drake. Enjoy, no flames please.


**Shadow of Kurabridged:**

**A favor for Photon Drake.  
**

**Chapter 1: The Shadow of Shadow of Yuma**

* * *

Somewhere in the deep dark bowels of space, there was a young little black spirit that was floating aimlessly.

"That darn Astral dude! He wasted me!"

Yeah, not sure what else is happening, but what I do know is this. This is Black Mist, the Shadow of Astral. He somehow got banished or something when Astral and Hope kicked his arse around the curb, and here he is, quite lonely from the looks of it.

However, that was all about to change for this one boy, man, thing. I DON'T EFFING KNOW!

"It looks like my time has come."

AS he stepped out of the Shadows, the Darth Vader theme started playing. Black Mist took notice, seeing the boy.

"Yo yo yo! Turn off your Star Wars Tunes! You're wrecking my bodacious brooding!"

The boy just laughed darkly, having a voice similar to Darth Vader and Elmer Fudd.

"You are miwstaken antagwonist, I am Kurwai Tsukwumo! The twue antagwonist of twis fanfwic!"

He then took off his sunglasses, pausing for a small second.

"I am,"

He placed the sunglasses back on his face.

"The Shwadow of Yuma."

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"What the heck was that?"

Kuwai then answered the confused Black Mist.

"I just swaid the title, and used a CWESI Miamwi weference. Don't worry, it's sometwing my sungwasses do. Anyways, I heard youz wants to take out Yuma. I'm jwust his Sadow, that's why I wook wike him, onwy more negatwive."

Black Mist then pointed at the scars on Kurwai's stomach.

"Those are pretty wicked scars broski."

The dark boy the stared at them.

"Thwank youz. I gwot thems in a sword fight. Pwetty Manwy eh?"

Black Mist nodded, seeming to…drool, over them, making Kurwai push his sunglasses up.

"Are youz okway? You sweem to bez wosing sawiva."

"It's nothing dude, now,"

Suddenly, "I'll make a Man out of You" from Mulan started playing in the background.

"Let's get down to business…to defeat, Yuma."

Kurwai started singing as well.

"I would suppwose that he does, contwol, Heartwaand."

He then continued singing.

"He's the wone that we both hate, and I thwink, that he wused his wish…"

He then opened his eyes sharply.

"In Epwisode, swenty, wone!"

A record scratch was heard, stopping the music.

"Wight?"

Black Mist thought back to that Episode.

* * *

_**Episode 71:**_

_Yuma then pointed his finger at Kaito._

"_As the Winner of the World Duel Carnival, by the power of my one wish to do anything, I shall use it to take you on Kaito!"_

* * *

_**Present Story Timeline:**_

"Let's just say he did."

Kurwai then rubbed his hands together.

"Excewent, that ways, it shwall bewong to mwe!"

Black Mist then snapped his fingers.

"Rock on! To accomplish this, we totally need some awesome plan, I need to get this card."

A 3D monster projection then appeared.

"Asspiring Emperor Hope. We control him, and we will totally rule and defeat Astral!"

Kurai then simply nodded.

"Okway, but I nweed a woman with pwoper attiwre, One with pwower. One with-"

As he was rambling, his eyes snapped open to the greenette.

"Howy sweet skwirt, I defwinetewy cwould get mwy hwands on hwer!"

He then turned to the camera and whispered to it.

"In more ways thwan one, if you know what I mwean…"

Black Mist smirked.

"Then our darkkeyshipping is complete!"

Kurwai then was dumbstruck.

"Owur, what?"

"Our dark keyshipping, you know-"

"I KNOW WHAT WOU SWAID!"

* * *

_*Short Guitar Solo from the English Dub theme of ZEXAL*_

_Take a chance to make it all the way,_

_Take a chance, forgetting yesterday_

_Take a breath, my heart will lead the way,_

_Take a chance, I'll take a chance in today!_

* * *

Yuma was running down the street.

"LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY TSUKUMO!"

The two friends that were behind him then started panting trying to catch him and their breath. The green haired one spoke first.

"C'mon Yuma we know it's your birthday but you don't have to speed home!"

A blue spirit who had a humanoid appearance looked at the overexcited boy.

"Yuma, what is a birthday?"

Yuma took out a dictionary.

"Looks like you have some required reading to do."

Astral then took the dictionary, looking at the page Yuma turned to.

"Birthday, The annual anniversary of the day on which a person was born. Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"Yup."

Kotori then took out a pack, giving it to Yuma.

"I know how much you love card games, so I got you more cards!"

Yuma happily took the cards from her.

"Hey! It's the same pack you did in that commercial with your Japanese voice actress!"

Shooting the Commercial:

"Hey guys, I'm Kotori Mizuki!"

"And I'm Mikako Komatsu!"

"And both of us tell you to buy the starter deck!"

"I loved that commercial! You looked pretty…"

Kotori just stared at him blankly.

"What?"

* * *

_**IN THE ALLEY!**_

A boy then landed in a garbage bin, groaning as he did.

"Swon of ze Cwimson Dwagon my hand!"

The same boy then noticed something about his voice.

"Aw cwap, now mwy vowoice changwer is bwoken!"

Black Mist then looked at the boy crawling out of the dumpster.

"Don't say that dude, you smell like apples. And we all know how much I love apples…"

"Yes yes, wet's jwust gwet this ovwer with."

"Right, so we're going to beat Yuma?"

"Oh, mawiciouswy."

"Great, how we're doing it?"

"We…will attwack, with mwy-"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away!**_

Yuma was waiting for someone to open the door.

"Damn it! SOMEONE OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

Astral just looked at Yuma confused.

"Don't you have a key under the door?"

Yuma just stood there slack jawed for a few minutes.

"Oh my, - gah!"

He then opened the door with relative ease, throwing his arms open.

"Hey guys, where's my presents?"

As he looked around, he saw no one was around.

"Ah crap, is it going to be like my fourth birthday party? That didn't end well at all."

"Yuma, I found a note."

Astral pointed in its direction, Yuma following where it was.

"Dear Yuma, we'll be gone for a small bit. Don't worry, we have everything under control."

Yuma then dashed upstairs, pulling out his deck and everything.

"Alright time to plan my strategies for my upcoming match in twenty chapters or so!"

Suddenly, his window broke, a rock and an envelope attached to it flew in.

"Holy crap! I'm not paying the window!"

As he found some scissors, he opened the letter up.

"I challenge you to a duel at this time. I'm totally not luring you or anything. I have a number you could take. You friend, Vetrix."

Yuma just laughed it off.

"HA! Everyone knows that this is seriously legit!"

Astral then looked at him worriedly.

"Uh, Yuma, this doesn't seem very reliable."

"The handwriting and crap makes it legit."

"But wasn't Vetrix, Tron the antagonist?"

"Silly Astral, Vetrix isn't Tron's name, everyone knows that Tron is Americanized enough. Besides, this guy sounds quite nice! I'm going to take his number card!"

Astral was trying his best to talk him out of it.

"Yuma, you're an idiot!"

As the two continued to argue, below them was the darker boy, along with his dark spirit.

"Now, the pwieces are set…wahahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, a rock fell on his head. Black Mist looked at it.

"The heck?"

The darker boy took the rock, where a piece of paper was attached.

"It says, Dear Kurwai, and it's a picture of wa bwutt."

Black Mist looked a bit eager.

"Can I see it?"


End file.
